forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Araevin Teshurr
Araevin Teshurr is a sun elf. His home has been Tower Reilloch for the last eighty years. His betrothed was Ilsevele Miritar until she broke their engagement after falling in love with ally Fflar Starbrow Melruth. He is 266 years old, as of 1374 DR. . Araevin was a Mage of Evermeet and has already been accepted into the training for High Mage though his training was not to begin for 50 more years. However, events that unfolded soon after his acceptance, such as the attack by the daemonfey and the Crusade of Lord Miritar later forced him to travel to Faerûn. There, he found an ancient loregem (selukiira) from ancient elven empire of Aryvandaar, and by gathering all the pieces, he gained the knowledge of how to cast high magic. In order to cast high magic by himself rather than as part of a group, he made contact with a celestial eladrin from Arvandor or Celestia, who let him take some of her soul essence. He lost some of his mortality as a result and became half celestial eladrin himself, through the high magic ritual known as the Telmiirkara Neshyrr. {cite web |url=https://www.facebook.com/groups/TheForgottenRealmsArchives/permalink/1267012663402289// |title= |accessdate=27 |accessmonthday=02 |accessyear=2019 |author= |last=Baker |first=Richard |authorlink= https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Richard_Baker |date=18 |year=2018 |month=06 |publisher=facebook |language=english |quote= "My intention was that Araevin became a half-celestial, although just the "celestial creature" template might be enough--in game terms, I figured that he needed his type to change to Outsider in order to solo "trans-mortal" Elven High Magic. The actual transformation scene is near the end of Farthest Reach. Sort of the inverse of what the Dlardrageths did to themselves a few thousand years ago. Hope that helps!"} Relatives Araevin's parents have both been dead for over one hundred years. He has a sister, Sana Teshurr, who lives in Drelegara, and cousins Eredhor and Erevyella, who both have children. He is distantly related to Elorfindar Floshin. Araevin carries the blood of House Dlardrageth through some unknown bonding a long time ago, and this technically makes him a member of the house but he is not evil. Appearance Araevin is tall by sun elf standards, and stands about the height of an average human. He is part eladrin. Equipment Araevin wears a mithril mail shirt and a magical scarlet cloak that conveys protection and warding. He carries the blade of House Teshurr, a magical longsword named Moonrill. Familiar More than ten years ago, Araevin's familiar, Whyllwyst, died. Childhood Araevin was born at the House of Cedars, exploring the surrounding trails as a child. Studies Araevin spent years traveling northwest Faerûn studying elven portals and spell structures after finding that Evermeet's libraries were not sufficient. Most of these were relics of Illefarn or Siluvanede. In order to explore the ruins of these realms, he formed the Company of the White Star. References Category:Males Category:Sun elves Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Evermeet Category:Members of the Company of the White Star Category:Inhabitants of Tower Reilloch Category:Inhabitants of the Trackless Sea Category:Members of the Circle of Reilloch Domayr